Dead Beautiful
by Fher34
Summary: Hinata was gone. Sasuke tended to disagree. SasuHina. Vampire Hunter AU. One-shot. (Thank you Guest for telling me about the format! I already fixed it.4.25.17)


Warning: Fher34 doesn't have a clue as what this may be, but hopes you enjoy some of it anyway.

 **.**  
 **Dead Beautiful**

 **.**

Cold. It was cold.

The air invaded the room like an unwanted wraith, wishing to haunt her even in the most profound of dreams, caressing porcelain skin that was increasing in pallor with scrawny fingers that craved, desired, and called for her. She didn't like it.

Something...was amiss, yet her mind was in chaos, a tangle of thoughts. And her surroundings were... distracting.

Loud.

That was it; there was this piercing noise in her ears...and it was splitting her skull in two. Her ears could barely take it all at once. Even the barest of whispers uttered from his lips sounded like the screeching beasts that roamed and ruled the night on the other side of the mountains.

His words, those she yearned to listen to but found herself unable to - if for a last time- were lost in nothing and everything.

If not for the sand parching her throat and sealing her lips, she would have screamed.

Every tissue and cell in her body protested as she breathed, a function that she might not need in the oncoming hours. Breathing like a human being was not in her schedule anymore.

Because she was already dying.

 _Kill me._

It was something she would have never said, if not for her current situation.

 _Kill me._

It was a desperate plea for him to listen, but she knew he wouldn't even if she had possessed the ability to part pale, cracked lips that hurt.

He wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't kill her.

He was stubborn; his will was just too firm, too unyielding.

 _Kill me..._

For once in her life, she wished for him to hear her thoughts, to enter her mind, to see and feel the pain in her wilting heart. She wished he could see how it turned black like ash and became tainted like poison, killing her slowly, deliberately, agonizingly.

 _Sasuke_.

Obsidian orbs lacking all sort of emotion appeared before her closed lids, and had her growing canines not stung so much, she would have smiled that gentle turn of ruby lips that appeared when he was mentioned.

People had always said he didn't feel, that emotions were unable to pierce that cold, avenger's stone he had in his chest.

...They were wrong.

He simply felt too much.

And who could blame him? Everything and everyone he had loved was gone, his dreams, his family, the scarce bonds of friendship he had managed to obtain.

Everything.

All of it had fallen and shattered into millions of pieces, scattering in all directions like broken fragments of glass on a hard surface. And soon, so very soon, she was going to be one of those people he had lost to the selfish power known as Death and

Eternal Darkness.

And, of course, Them.

It wasn't supposed to have ended this way.

As Hunter and Huntress, they had planned, articulated, and analyzed everything.

Nothing had prepared them for _this_.

Getting bitten after trying to help him fend off a deadly creature with the ability to shapeshift had left her vulnerable.  
And then...teeth sinking into the side of her neck, a mouth pressed to the two small punctures made and, instead of sucking the liquid of vite, the sensation of venom being inserted into her circulatory system.

Him screaming her name. The sound of fighting, an howl of unimaginable agony as the black-haired Hunter lashed out at his opponent's arm, and then, with a single and clean swing, decapitating it with the savage strength he was notorious for using.

Instantly, the mouth injecting her with toxins gasped in an attempt to breathe before going limp and dying.

Links.

Linked vampires were always the easiest to take out but the most emotional.

Emotions were always getting those creatures that decided to be sealed to one another in trouble.

That must have been three days ago, if her awakening body had any say.

Now...she was turning into one of them.

Inwardly, she cried.

Cried for Sasuke, because as his wife, she was going to become what he had always despised.

Cried, because he wasn't killing her as she laid in their bedroom's bed, a place in which they had made fervent love for the first time.

Cried, because she knew. She knew once she opened her eyes and her body loosened its paralysis, the first thing she would seek was his precious scarlet blood...And he would do nothing to defend himself.

She knew him. Sometimes, she knew him so well she thought she could pre-see his oncoming actions.

It was something she had always secretly liked, but now...Now she wasn't feeling so sure.

 _Kill me, Sasuke. Kill me before I kill you._

But he was adamant and Hinata could have sworn he was sitting beside her, watching her unfold and shed her humanity away like a snake its skin.

She could already smell the exquisite vitality running beneath his skin and inside his arteries. The pulse beating on his neck and on his wrists was starting to make her go insane with need.

Suddenly, her earlier thoughts of wanting him to end her existence were replaced with uncontrollable desire.

Desire for his blood, one so enticing and so lovely she could have sighed in pleasure by just thinking about it. Scarlet and crimson were colors she was used to see.

Those same colors were ones she couldn't wait to see slipping through her fingers, spilling down her mouth, wetting her tongue with their succulent tart...

She couldn't wait to sink her newly sharp fangs in him.

 _Sasuke_...

Her eyes fluttered open.

Untamed instinct was the one to take control, and she gladly gave it free reign.

Her upper body lifted, and with speed and skill she had never had as a human, she caught Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him down on the mattress she had been resting on before.

Her legs tangled his in an iron-gripped hold, unbreakable and firm.

Locking his wrists atop of his head, she placed her knees on either side of his hips, leaving him no escape.

Eyes that had been hazel brown blinked and silvery ones with a touch of violet were quick to follow. They ensnare onyx black.

"Sasuke..."

Her whisper met his ears and the Uchiha Hunter had to force himself to keep his gaze on hers and not close his eyes and capture her lips with his.

He was aware that she could kill him...had been the moment he had lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

"Hinata," he responded quietly, observing those odd eyes watch him in return as if evaluating him.

It was the look a predator gave its prey.

She didn't answer as she took hold of his wrists with one of her hands to make the other one run down his smooth face and down his throat. There, she stopped, glanced at him, and then down again.

"I want it...It's right there. I want it..." she whispered, nearing her face to his calmly.

Sasuke tried to keep his respiration in check, but having her nipping at the skin of his collar bone was not exactly something that aided him.

"It's warm," she said. "Your blood smells so rich." A kiss was planted on the hollow of his throat and Sasuke hissed.

He felt her lips stretch against his exposed flesh.

She waited for a moment and then repeated the action, adding saliva at the side of his neck.

Sasuke started to regret his decision of not tying her up before she awoke.

"Hi-Hinata. Stop it. Take control; I know you can do it. Don't let it win." It was stated as calmly as he could said it, but the beautiful dead creature that was with him was deaf to him.

"It will only take a moment...Just one bite; I will not hurt you," she breathed.

"Hinata..."

"...just one bite," her finger circled the spot on which she had recently kissed, "right here."

"Take control."

But she had lost that. And though there was a small part of her that was screaming for her to stop, it was too feeble. The thirst was stronger.

"...Just one bite," she emphasized softly and Sasuke felt how her teeth sunk into his neck.

He had always believed that once you were bitten, you were dead. And in a way, you were.

However...he had not expected the pleasure one bite could bring.

Hinata's hand had lost its grip on his incarcerated wrists in order to push his head back at a certain angle that allowed her for bigger access.

Sasuke's, in a mundane fashion, ran down her waist and down her hips, bringing her closer to his body as he let her to feed off him.

It was an abnormal experience, one he wouldn't have minded to repeat despite the numbing pain...if not for how weak it made him.

 _Stop it, Hinata!_

She kept on drinking.

 _Stop it! You are killing him._

The male hands on her curves lost their strength.

 _You are killing him._

 _You are killing HIM._

 _S.T.O.P.I.T!_

With a loud gasp, she pulled back, blood smearing her lips like cranberry juice, rich and dark in the candlelight.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she tried to call, but the strangling sips of air he was breathing were not comforting her at all.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, the overwhelming thirst pushed aside with great effort.

Dark eyes looked at her, unfocused and weary.

"Hi...nata." With the little force he had left, he frowned. "Wh-why are you crying? Idiot."

The pouring tears of relief pulled downwards by gravity went unnoticed.

"I'm sorry- I couldn't! I don't know what – ! I'm s-sorry!" she gasped, cladding his head on her lap, brushing the inky strands of his bangs away from his face. She wanted to see more, though the salty beads of crystals coming from her eyes were the obstacle that stopped her from seeing in a good light.

"Why?" she demanded weakly, her earlier superhuman strength sipped away by anguish. "Why didn't you kill me? We promised we would...if this happened." Her hands trembled as she cupped his cheek, a cold touch to warm, human and living skin. "I'm a monster."

"You...are so incredibly stupid."

She bit her lip, ignoring his commentary. "I'm no longer me."

"Shut up," was the gruff command he gave her, but it was also disregarded.

"Why did you do it?!" she whispered hoarsely. "I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"I could have; I almost did!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Why didn't you?"

Hinata went still.

Sasuke lifted an arm and caressed her forehead lightly, a slight smirk on his face. "That's what I thought."

Pale eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Is that why...you didn't kill me, either?"

"Hn."

She felt her muscles give up on her, and bending over his face, she touched his forehead with hers, two diverse temperatures meeting at one point, one cold and the other warm.

"Then...say it," she requested, lips hovering over his own. "Tell me, assure me."

He opened his eyes, looking at her before speaking, his mouth brushing hers lightly.

"Because I will always love you."

.

.

.

A/N: Jeez, do I think too much about death or what. Anyhow, this was also posted in Tumblr last year (wow, I feel like I wrote this yesterday). For those who haven't read it, enjoy! Though 98% of ya have read it.  
.-6.17.15.


End file.
